Star crossed lovers: Kerrigan and Raynor after LotV
by Clemency33
Summary: Sarah Kerrigan and Jim Raynor immediatly after the final movie in Legacy of the Void, taking their story a few months forward. Slightly erotic but nothing explicit.


Jim Raynor stepped out into the bright Mar Sara sun. Almost senseless from the dazzling light and the eruption of joy from within, at first he was aware only of her small but strong hand clasping his, leading him forward.

Recovering a little of his usual preternaturally sharp awareness, Raynor saw she'd led him to the passenger side of small red buggy. "Let me drive this once Jim. You'll be the one riding soon enough."

He felt a fresh wave of joy building, almost threating to burst his heart. Back in the pre Gettysburg days, she had flirted with him many times almost as brazenly, and it had never led to anything. Yet somehow he knew this was different.

"Whatever you say Darling." he drawled. He was impressed with his own coolness. Even a tidal wave of joy after two years of longing wasn't enough to break his lifelong poise. He climbed into the buggy. Kerrigan pulled away smoothly. Something told him they were set for a long drive. Raynor felt a stab of anxiety. He couldn't help himself, though somehow he managed a light tone of voice. "So what took you so long?"

"I had my reasons Cowboy. I'll tell you, but not yet. Just know that we never need to be parted again. Not unless you want us to. Not ever."  
"Darling ..." His voice was tender. There was no need to say anything else.

They drove out of the settlement. The road led in the direction of the planetary capital, Mar Sara City, though that was a 12 hour drive. Raynor didn't ask if that was where they were going. Kerrigan's hand came to rest on his thigh, sensitive fingers caressing the still strong muscles. She has removed her gloves but still wore the rest of her ghost armour, so he couldn't reciprocate in kind. So he stroked her golden hair. The buggy cruised on.

Three hours later Raynor began to feel thirsty. He opened the glove compartment but saw only energy drinks and water.  
"You trying to sober me up?"  
"You bet. I'm going to stay in human form for a while. I need you to be fully human too."  
She looked into his eyes a little longer than was safe, considering the buggy had no auto pilot override.  
"I'll try to live up to your expectations."  
"I know you will." Her hand went back to his thigh.

It was 4am when they arrived at the outskirts of the capital city. Half an hour later they were in the underground car park of one of the newest luxury hotels.  
"Almost where we need to be cowboy."  
"It's about time." Somehow, Raynors ageing muscles weren't the slightest bit stiff as he exited the buggy, despite the long drive. She led him to the penthouse.

"I bet even that ghost armor gets uncomfortable after a while."  
"You're not wrong. Don't go anywhere"

She went into one of the bathrooms. When she came out she was wearing only a towel.  
"Jimmy, I want you to know that just for now, I don't have my powers, not even my telepathy. I've locked them away."  
"Whatever makes you happy darling. Lose the towel."

Their love making was better than either of them could have imagined. Both at once strong and vulnerable, they found in each other a hunger and need that matched their own. Only later did Kerrigan reveal that it had been her first time. She told Raynor that one of the few scraps of useful advise she'd received from her trainers in the ghost program had been to avoid intimate contact if she wanted to avoid a risk of another loss of control similar to what had happened with her parents.

The couple talked amount a grand tour, about doing the usual honeymoon things. Things that had been usual before the Zerg plunged the sector into chaos all those years ago at least, and were starting to be enjoyed once more in Valerian's new age of prosperity. They talked about it, but what they actually did was stay in the hotel suite, and for 3 solid and rapturous months. As Raynor put it. "I've got everything I need right here darling."

Time after time, the sex remained as mind shattering and blissful as it had been on that first night. Yet one day Raynor woke knowing their taste of heaven was about to end, or at least to change. Sarah was not lying next to him as she usually would be. She was sitting in the arm chair watching him. She had her ghost armor on.

"Jimmy, these have been the happiest days of my life, but they can't last."  
Raynor, for once, could only reply with silence.  
"But we can be together, and forever, if you're willing to make a change."  
"Anything for you Darling."  
"It will mean becoming Xel'naga. There's no going back, you'd be giving up a mortal life, any chance of having children, your humanity."  
"Beauty, I already said."  
There was time for a few brief and private goodbyes to his closest friends: Matt, Swan, Valerian and a few others. Then the transformation began.

There was no way Raynor could become a true equal. Even if Kerrigan had the heart to put him through the sometimes agonizing experiences that had made her what she was, his latent psionic capacity, while way above the average Terrance, would only allow him to wield a small fraction of her power. But he'd be immortal, and still stronger than even the mightiest Protoss. And they'd be equal in their love for each other.

After the white heat of de-creation and rebirth, Raynor has no regrets. He'd never again know the darkness of his love's absence. The whole Cosmos would be their new bedroom. They'd not have children together, yet their progeny could be the blossoming of a million worlds. Jimmy and Sarah ascended to the stars.


End file.
